1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for transmitting image data from an image reading device, such as a scanner, to an information processing terminal, such as a personal computer.
2) Description of the Related Art
It is now common to connect the image processing apparatuses to a network and use the image processing apparatuses from a computer (hereinafter, “PC”) connected to a network. For example, some multifunction devices (devices that include the functions of copying machine, printer, scanner etc.), have a function to distribute image data read by a scanner to a PC connected to the multifunction device via the network.
This function is generally called a scanner distribution function and is disclosed in detail in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-333026. In the scanner distribution function, scanning conditions are set via a copying machine or a PC, scanning is performed based on the set conditions, the image data obtained by the scanning is processed, and the image data processed is sent to the PC. This application discloses to send RGB (Red-Green-Blue) data in a scan box so that the PC can access the data in the scan box and display the RGB data.
Until the destination is a computer, display of the RGB data is possible. However, if the destination is other than the computer, say, printer, YMCK (Yellow-Magenta-Cian-blacK) data is required. This has been disclosed in detail in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-333026.
It is also common to send image data from a scanner to a PC. In that case, a processing shown in FIG. 23 is performed. Namely, the image data is subjected to scanner y correction, standard RGB (hereinafter, “sRGB”) conversion, and finally converted into a format suitable to the destination, such as a PC.
Thus, conventionally, when sending the image data to the destination, the image data is processed or converted into a format suitable to the destination.